


She Loves Me She Loves Me Not

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Love, Luna being smart in her own way, One Shot, Short, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Ginny doesn't have the words to describe how much she loves her girlfriend.





	She Loves Me She Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I have 5 minutes before I have to go out - so have a oneshot of my favourite girls :)

Ginny slipped down the bank, muddy boots scooting to a stop only when Luna put her hand out. 

"Sh. Don't squish him". 

She was tracing the flower petals, lightly stroking them as if they could feel her touch. After a minute, Ginny relaxed, watching her girlfriend sing "she loves me, she loves me not" over and over to the flower. 

"It's muggle." Luna said after a while, smile brightening as she shifted to rest her head on Ginny's shoulder. 

"What is? The song?"

"Yes! You're supposed to pick the petals off, but I don't think flowers like to be treated like that. It's unfair to kill something so pretty, I think". She enthused.

Ginny hummed her assent as she watched the sun dip slowly below the horizon, painting the sky purple. It was unfair, to kill something so pretty, she decided, tracing patterns over Luna's back. 

She carefully pulled her boots away from the flower, tucking her legs underneath her. 

"There. He's safe." 

"Thank you." Luna leaned forwards to kiss Ginny on the forehead. "You're very like him you know."

"I'm like... the flower?" Ginny was still sometimes puzzled by Luna's comparisons but she didn't pass any judgement. 

"You like to be alone and you're only soft with people you trust not to hurt you, you're pretty and you go that nice pink colour when you blush..." 

Ginny felt the blush starting to rise as she buried her face in her hands. "Okay, you can stop now." She mumbled. 

As they walked back to the castle, it didn't stop Ginny from looking back to the flower, stood in all it's glory, petals reddening in the twilight. She couldn't keep the grin from her face.


End file.
